


i think of you in colors

by Anonymous



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Detective/Farah Hauville, Detective/Felix Hauville
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: A series of familiar letters, Anonymous





	i think of you in colors

A brush of onyx to tickle my cheek  
soft and feather light  
an accidental touch  
from that kiss upon my neck.

A touch of umber upon my skin  
unyielding but delicate  
a touch craved  
that leaves me wanting.

A shimmer of amber alight in joy  
brighter than the flares of the sun  
a bewitching sight  
that I imagine is only for me.

A flash of pearl to greet a laugh  
the worthiest of treasures  
freely given  
for the simple price of my glance.

A flick of rose upon my lips  
warm and hungry  
commanding me  
without the need for words.


End file.
